Even On A Good Day
by MorgieSan
Summary: A companion piece to Even Writers Get Bored, you don't have to read it to understand this one. A day in pregnancy with out favorite detective and her loyal shadow. Rating it T because in chapter two there is a minor amount of cursing.
1. Of Yoga and Pancakes

Disclaimer: Castle isn't mine. Neither is Beckett. Nor Esposito. Nor Ryan. Nor Lanie. Are you sensing a pattern? I also don't own the line I lifted directly from Bones (The Man in the Bear)

Notes: This is sort of a companion piece to Even Writers Get Bored, but you don't have read it to understand anything in this one. I'm eventually going to get started on a sequel to Even Writers Get Bored, so this piece is going to fall timeline wise between the two. :) Time for some more Kate/Alexis bonding, because I got a lot of positive responses to that in the other story. I quoted Bones in this one.

Also, fluff. Lots of it. You have been warned. Fluff in the warm weather, because I want warm weather. This is going to be set in late July. This officially going to be a multi-chapter fic. .

* * *

"Good morning ladies!" The woman greeted as she entered the room, "How is everyone today?" The room returned her greetings and she continued, "Before we get started today make sure you grab a strap and two blocks."

"Thank you for coming with me," Kate turned to Alexis before they entered the room.

"Of course! Kate, are you nervous?" Alexis asked quietly as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Maybe a little," she said, "but if you tell anyone I said that I _will _deny it."

"Your secret is safe with me, Kate. Um... what do I need to go get for us, I wasn't really listening."

"Have you ever done yoga before?"

"No," Alexis replied, "Unless you count the time Paige tried to teach me... uh... Tree Pose? And I fell and nearly broke her lamp and my arm."

Kate suppressed her chuckle, "You'll need a strap and two blocks."

"Okay, I'm guessing you don't need the strap?"

"No," Kate unrolled her mat and then spread it out on the hardwood floor, "but you may want to go grab a blanket out of that cabinet up there. To pad your mat while we're in Virasana.. uh sorry, Hero Pose."

"Four blocks, one strap, and a blanket. Got it," Alexis went to gather the extra supplies while Kate unrolled the second mat.

"Okay, I think I got it all," Alexis said when she came back,

"You did," Kate took two of the blocks and sat them on her mat, then showed Alexis how to lay the blanket out and get ready for Hero Pose.

"Why aren't you using a blanket?"

"The hardwood doesn't really bother my knees anymore," she answered as she gently lowered herself to the ground, "It did when I first started taking yoga, but you just get used to it."

"Thanks for inviting me," Alexis said as she looked around the room.

"Thank you for coming. It gets Rick off my back for a while, he has suddenly decided I'm breakable and that I need to be supervised 24/7."

"Dad is... like that," Alexis responded after a not so lengthy consideration,

"Yes, he is," Kate smiled, "You ready? Class starts in about five minutes."

"Yes, although I do feel like the odd one out in here."

"Why?"

"Hello, I'm the only one here who isn't pregnant," Alexis made her 'Duh' face.

"Don't worry about it Lex. No one is going to care one way or the other," Kate said as she pulled her hair back, "I went to a couple with Lanie before she got comfortable with it, and the teacher immediately spotted us. She asked when I was due. I nearly died. You should've seen the face Lanie was making at me."

"So I should expect slight mortification then?" Alexis joked as she sat down at the end of her mat and waited for some kind of cue as to what to do.

"Don't slouch," Kate teased, "Get on your knees there on your blanket." Kate demonstrated what she wanted Alexis to do.

"Okay," Alexis mimicked her.

"Pull your thighs together so your knees are touching, and then move your legs apart so your feet are wider than your hips," she once again showed Alexis what to do.

"Got it," Alexis awaited her next instruction.

"Now, take one of the blocks and place it under your butt," she paused while Alexis got her block, "When you go to sit on it try and make sure you are sitting on the sit bones and not your butt."

"Right," Alexis tried sitting, "This isn't very comfortable..."

"Is it hurting your knees?"

"Yes."

"Sit on both blocks."

Alexis added the second block and sat back down on them, "This is much better."

"You sure?" Kate asked, "I really don't want to take you back damaged. I'm pretty sure I'd never be forgiven for hurting you."

"I'm fine, promise," Alexis smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," Kate gave her one last inspecting look before lowering herself into Hero Pose as well.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Alexis' mouth was agape.

"What?" The only differences between Kate's and Alexis' Hero Poses were the blocks. Alexis had two, and Kate's butt was on the floor.

"You're on the ground. Isn't that like really bad for your knees?"

"No, and the longer you do yoga the more stretchy you get. When I first started I had to use the blocks for this, but over time you just get the point where you can sink lower and lower into it."

"That just makes me hurt looking at you," Alexis laughed.

"Ye—" Kate's comment was interrupted by the teacher starting their class.

"Alright, mommies, we're going to start with our meditations today. Find whatever sitting pose is comfortable for you. You can do Lotus Pose, Hero Pose, whatever is comfortable today," she began walking around the room stopping to check on some of the other women and to help them with their postures, "Good, good ladies."

Kate closed her eyes and lay her hands on her legs with her palms up. Alexis stole a quick glance at her before doing the same thing.

"Relax your breathing ladies, good. Let the air flow in and out of your noses... good.," she continued her stroll around the room, "Okay, good, focus on your breathing, deep breaths in and deep breaths out..."

She made her way to the back, and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Hello ladies, I see you're both new here. I'm Lindsay."

"I'm Kate," Kate opened her eyes and offered a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, when are you due?"

"September."

"Okay, so you'll be with me for a while then, yes?"

"Yeah."

Lindsay shifted her attention to Alexis, "Hi there."

"Hello, I'm Alexis," she shook her hand as well.

"Will you be with us your whole pregnancy?"

Alexis blanched, "What? No... I.. No. Too young," She shook her head back and forth rapidly.

"I brought Alexis along for company," Kate explained.

"Ah, so no bun in the oven for you, got it," Lindsay smiled before resuming her walk around the room.

"I can't believe she thought I was... ya know..." Alexis motioned to Kate's middle.

"Lex, you're in a prenatal yoga class."

"Yeah, but... We will never speak of this. Especially to Dad," Alexis held her pinky finger up between them.

"Duh," Kate held up her finger and they made their pinky promise.

The rest of their class went off without a hitch. Everyone lay back into their variations of the Corpse Pose, one that Kate drew a sick sense of amusement from, and began the relaxation portion of their class. After ten minutes of silence the teacher asked everyone to make their way back to a sitting

position.

"I honor the place in you in which the entire Universe dwells, I honor the place in you which is of Love, of Integrity, of Wisdom and of Peace. When you are in that place in you, and I am in that place in me, we are One. Namaste, mommies! Have a wonderful day," Lindsay finished out the class.

"So what do you think Lex?"

"That was really kind of fun," Alexis replied, "Not nearly as traumatic as that one bad experience led me to believe."

"Think you might even try it again?" Kate sat there and let everyone who was already up and moving around get where they were going.

"Definitely," Alexis said gathering up her supplies to put away, "do you want me to take your blocks too?"

"Thanks, Lex," Kate added them to the top of her stack, and then set to rolling up Alexis' mat.

"Now what?" Alexis asked on her return.

"Now you help me up," Kate laughed and held up a hand up, "This is the part I was not looking forward to."

Alexis braced and gave Kate the leverage she needed to stand up, "No problem." As soon as Kate had stepped off the mat Alexis got that one to roll, "Since you already rolled mine."

"Thanks," Kate went and pulled their shoes off the shelf and brought them over, "I am ready to eat. What do you say we go find your dad and make him fix chocolate chip pancakes for us?"

"On it," Alexis pulled her cell phone out of her shoe and quickly shot off a text to her dad, she had a reply in about 3 seconds, "Dad wants to know if you want bacon too?"

"Tell him I'll kill if I smell bacon in the loft. He should know better than to even joke about bacon," Kate slipped her shoes on.

"Kate..." Alexis had that 'oh, come on' look on her face.

"I know! Why should I expect anything different from him?" She rolled her eyes and waited on Alexis to get her shoes on too.

Alexis laughed and stood back up after her shoes were tied, "Ready."

"I am really excited for these pancakes," Kate laughed and put her arm around Alexis' shoulders, "He better have them ready for us when we get there."

"Yes, he really should."

"Kate, Alexis?" Lindsay approached them as they were heading for the door, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't usually get non-mommies in here."

"Hey, no problem." Alexis answered, "but I'll probably be back if that's alright?"

"Oh, of course! The more the merrier I say."

"Thanks," Alexis replied and with a nod Lindsay walked away to finish preparing for her next class, "I hope you don't mind me butting in on this with you. I like our us time."

Kate squeezed Alexis, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Nope," Alexis cheesed.

"Well, I do. You are the best kid anyone could ever ask for. How did your dad manage to raise you?"

"One of us had to be the parent," they laughed as Alexis went out in front of Kate, "I'm glad he has you now though."

"I'm glad to have him. He's helped me find _my_ inner child again," Kate admitted quietly, "I thought that was gone for good after..."

"I know," Alexis nodded solemnly before giving Kate a comforting hug, "He's very good at finding the fun in anything. It's why I've always loved learning so much. When I was little he turned everything into a game. ABCs, numbers, reading races, writing races," she laughed.

"Yeah," she smiled and held the keys out, "Do you want to drive?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No," Kate laughed, "I trust your driving."

"Dad really is a good driver," she took the keys, "when he needs to be."

"I know," she moved around to the passenger side, "It's just that 'needs to be' needs to be all the time with him."

"Agreed," Alexis got in and started the car. She kicked the air up, and expertly drove them back to the loft. The smell of chocolate greeted them at the door.

"Hey! You're back," he ushered them over to the table, "breakfast for the ladies of the house."

Alexis sat down and immediately started eating her pancakes.

"I missed you," he kissed Kate's cheek and pulled her chair out for her.

Kate blushed and went to work on her plate, "I really didn't think I was this hungry."

"Two," he held up two fingers for emphasis.

"Smart ass."

"Objectively I'd say I'm very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass."

"Seriously, Dad?" Alexis rolled her eyes and took her cleaned plate to the the sink, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then meet Paige to go look at apartments again."

"She so learned that eye rolling thing from you," he pointed an accusing finger at Kate.

"Then my work is done," she pushed the rest of her plate away.

"Not hungry?"

"No, I'm full. You gave me six pancakes, when all I needed was three."

"I'm overdoing it aren't I?" he leaned forward and took the hand that was closest to him.

"Yes, but I like it," she smiled lazily and leaned towards him for a kiss.

"Good," he closed the distance and they shared a sweet kiss, "You tired?"

"I'm always tired, but no."

"Okay, lets go, to the couch with you," he stood up and wrapped his arm under her shoulders to pull her up.

"What if I wasn't ready to move?" She asked as they made their way to the living room.

"Foot rub."

Here eyes went wide, "I. Love. You."

"I love you too," he got her settled on the couch and then moved to sit down by her feet and began rubbing. "Did you girls have fun this morning?"

"Yeah, it was a completely different pace than what I am used to, but I just couldn't keep up in the other class anymore. So it was a bit of a learning curve. I'm glad Alexis was there though."

"You're glad it wasn't me there."

"That too," she laughed and let her eyes slip shut, "No, we just decided it was us time."

She completely missed his big smile, "She'll be going back with you then?"

"Yeah," Kate's head lolled to the side and she yawned.

"I knew you were tired," he placed her feet back in his lap.

"Not tired, just relaxed."

"Sure, you are..." he moved her back onto the couch and got up, "I'll be right back."

"Mmm," was her only answer.

When he came back with two bottles of water he thought she was asleep and put on a smug smile. He put the waters on the table and pulled the blanket off the couch to cover her with.

"Don't think that you can get out of my foot rub that easy."

"Just making you more comfortable," he replied taking his seat again.

"No, you thought I was asleep," she picked he head back up and looked him square in the eye.

"Yes, so I was making you more comfortable," he reached up to place his hand on her swollen stomach, "Did she seem to like this slower pace better?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled and moved his hand to the left side, "Can you feel her?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "That is amazing. Meredith never really let me do this. She thought it was strange."

"Ahh, so that is why you were so keen on getting me pregnant, so you could scratch touchy-feely father-to-be off of your bucket list."

"Don't make me come over there," he pulled his hand away.

"And what?" She asked. "Put your hand back."

He immediately put his hand back where she had placed it, "What, what is it?"

"She got a little more aggressive with her kicking when you took your hand away. Just like every other girl in the world, she's already taken with you," she gave him a little eye roll.

"I'm just that charming, what can I say," he caressed her stomach and scooted closer to her so that her legs were laying across his lap.

"Charm is definitely something you have in abundance," she laughed and propped her head up against her arm and the back of the couch.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"You could charm a captain out of his spaceship."

"I charmed you out of your pants," he teased.

"On several occasions."

"No one can charm anything out of you. Or off of you," he added after a moment of thought.

"If she looks anything like you I'm in so much trouble," she placed her free hand on top of his.

"Nah, you'll be fine," he turned his hand over to squeeze hers.

"Bye guys," Alexis popped into the room and kissed both of their cheeks and headed back to the front door, "Paige just called so we're gonna go check out the first apartment of the day."

"Be careful, and don't sign anything," he called out to her retreating form.

"I will... and won't," she responded as the door shut behind her.

"It's too quiet."

"Won't be for much longer," Kate squeezed his hand again, "Besides, she'll be in and out just as much as Martha is. She can't quit you, and I believe we already discussed the reason why."

"I'm an irresistible specimen of the male form?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Something like that."

"You wound me."


	2. The Days Daddy Warned Us About

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Notes: This is being written in between The Doctor's and Donna's adventures on my TV today. SyFy thought it would be cool to stop showing series four one episode from the end, and that left me feeling a little angsty. It sort of translated into this. I hope you all can forgive me for the invasion of drama into the little world of fluff I have created for myself.

* * *

"Chicken?"

"What?"

"Do you want chicken?"

"Oh, sure."

"Did you think I was challenging you?" She asked pulling the chicken from the fridge.

"No," he replied too quickly.

"You so did," she laughed.

"No."

She sat the chicken on cutting board and looked at him, "What exactly did you think I was challenging you to?"

"I'll make the rice," he moved over to the cabinet and pulled down a box of brown rice.

"You," she took the box, "can make the chicken." She pulled a pot out of the cabinet and filled it with water, and sat the pot on the stove so it could boil.

"Okay, I'll make the chicken," he quickly set to work trimming it and seasoning it. Within a matter of moments the sizzle of the meat hitting the hot pan filled the kitchen. "So why do I get to make the chicken?"

"Making the rice means I get to sit," She grinned and pulled herself up onto the bar stool at the counter.

"I can probably make the rice too, you know. That way you don't even have to get up."

"I can make the rice."

"I know, it was just an option."

"I can make," she paused getting a little red in the cheeks, "the rice."

"Okay, okay, you can make the rice. Forget I said anything," he held his hands up and turned around to tend to the chicken. The kitchen was silent save the sounds of cooking.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around and looked at her, "I wasn't trying to imply that you were incapable of making the rice."

"I know you weren't," she slid off the stool and came around to his side of the counter, "and I'm sorry."

He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head, "You can make the rice."

"Okay," she hugged him until she heard the bubbling from the pot. She untangled herself and measured out enough rice for them. Once the rice was in the water she stirred it and lowered the heat. "I'm sorry for picking a fight."

"No worries," he ran his fingers through her hair, "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, you were just trying to be nice and I just turned it all around on you. God!" she wiped furiously at the tears that had sprung to her eyes seconds before.

"Hey... hey..." he whispered pulling her close, "There's no need to cry." He pulled her hands away from her face and brushed the tears from her cheeks, "Come on now, dry those tears." He hugged her tightly, "It's okay, Kate."

"The fuck it is! Everything either pisses me off or makes me cry, stupid hormones," she buried her face in chest. "Stupid, stupid hormones."

He pulled back and tilted her head up, "I like them. It keeps me on my toes."

She growled and thumped his chest. She pushed him back and walked over to the dining room table. Angrily jerking a chair out she dropped herself into it (as well as one can drop while pregnant). She sat there in silence, staring at the bookshelf across the room.

He sighed and turned back to quickly check on the food. Once he was assured that it was fine he opened the fridge and pulled a tupperware dish. He grabbed a fork, popped the lid, and sat them both in front of her on the table, "Here."

She looked down at the peace offering, but didn't touch it. She turned her gaze back to the bookshelf and kept silent.

"Fine," he walked back over to the stove, "be mad." He turned the chicken and checked the rice. He picked up the lid and then set it back down. His voice was just a little snide when he turned back to her, "Is it okay if I finish making the rice?"

"Ass," she shoved the bowl and the fork off of the other side of the table, got up, and made her way to the top of the stairs.

"You know it," he muttered as he watched her disappear into their bedroom. After the door slammed he turned back to cover the rice and turn the heat off under it. He finished the chicken and set it aside. Then yanked a drawer open and grabbed a cloth out of it. "No, you know what, no," he threw the rag into the sink and marched up the stairs after her.

She winced when the door slammed against the wall announcing his entrance. Kate braced herself for the ensuing fight. She didn't want to be mad, but he had just made it so easy for her. She looked up at him from where she was standing by the window. Her voice was hollow, "What?"

He just looked at her. When he finally made his move neither one of them was prepared for it. He grabbed her face with both hands and crushed her lips beneath his. He moved his hands into her hair once she started to kiss him back. He moved them until her back was against the wall, never once breaking their connection. The kiss was angry and passionate and heated. Not that either one thought it was possible, but he deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers further into her hair. Snapping her hair tie as he went. Their only sounds were moans. She held on tight through the entire thing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him close. She danced the angry dance with him until their kisses fell into slow and gentle movements.

She didn't want to break away but the burning in her lungs told her she needed to. Reluctantly she finally pulled her mouth from his. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she gulped in air. Once her breathing had shallowed she spoke, "Wow."

"Yeah," stepping back he placed his hands on either side of her and looked her in the eyes, "Lunch is ready."

She nodded, "I shouldn't have reacted like that. No, I just flat out shouldn't have _acted_ like that. I behaved like a child," she took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me? It's not like I acted any better. I fought dirty," he took one of his hands and brushed her hair aside, "It was a low blow, when I went back to the rice thing."

"I forgive you," she whispered, "I wish I could rewind it all though."

"It's okay," he pulled her in for a hug, "but if you end up wanting cake you'll have to make another one."

"I can't believe I did that," she sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm just glad you didn't throw it at me, you had every right to," he tried to lessen the tension in the room.

"Don't. It's too soon," she went a little stiff.

"No jokes," he nodded, "I can handle that. What do you say that we go downstairs and eat our lunch? Then we can talk about baking another cake or maybe splitting a bowl of rocky road?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Lunch sounds good."

"Good," he stepped back and held his hand out to her, "Are we okay?"

"As long as all of our fights end that way then, yes," she took his hand pushed herself away from the wall.

"I think that can be arranged," he squeezed her hand and led her back to the kitchen, "Lex, hey. I didn't think you and Paige would be done so soon."

"She went to go meet her boyfriend for lunch," Alexis looked up from where she was cleaning up the cake, "I heard you all talking so I made myself useful down here."

"Here," Kate took the empty bowl from her and went to wash it in the sink. Silence filled the kitchen. She was sure that Alexis had heard more than she was letting on, like maybe the entire fight.

"Are you guys okay?" She finally asked, wiping up the last of the frosting that was on the floor.

"We're okay Baby Bird," Castle gave Alexis a hug, "I promise."

"Yeah, we're okay," Kate came over to stand by them, "It just turned into one of those days my Daddy warned us about."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. Good. I mean no. Not that it's good you all had a fight. But, ugh. Never mind, you knew what I meant."

"Yeah," he released her and went over to pull another plate from the cabinet, "what do you girls want to drink?"

"Water," they responded at the same time.

"That wasn't weird or anything," he replied fixing them both a glass of water and sitting them on the counter.

"Hush, Dad," Alexis went over to help him fix the plates.


	3. The Nature of The Beast

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Notes: This one is SUPER LONG, picks up about two hours after the last one (we'll say 2:30 P.M.?), AND will definitely be a return to fluff. I hope you all don't me too much for being such a fluff-killer last chapter. When it gets there, you'll know what 'it' is (Hopefully! If not I'll reveal in the next chapter's note), but I couldn't pass this opportunity up to put it in the story.

Special thanks to my good friend Hallow for helping me flesh this chapter out some, providing some fodder for the rumor mill, and a second opinion before posting. As well as Christy for providing me with ideas and better spellchecking (especially chapters one and two) than my computer can provide. Anything wrong in this chapter is solely mine, finishing a story off half asleep will do that.

Thanks to all of you for all the alerts, and favorites, and replies. I have a little squee every time I read the reviews you leave. If there is EVER anything yo want to see, or if something should be different let me know. :)

* * *

"I'm going to take you on a date tonight," Castle stood in front of the chair Kate was snuggled into with his latest Nikki Heat manuscript.

She lowered the book, "You are?"

"Yes, I am. Mother invited to us an opening of a show her friend Margaret is doing, so I thought you and I could be somewhere on the other side of town."

"You like Margaret."

"It's supposed to be a pseudo-sequel to Hair. A 'Where Are They Now?' if you will."

"That is... frightening."

"Yes, so we're going on a date."

"We're going on a date," she untucked herself from the couch and held out her hands so he could pull her up, "definitely."

He helped her up, and kissed her, "There's just one problem..."

"What is it?" she sighed.

"There's a crowd outside."

"Shut... the front door..." Kate closed her eyes and let her head fall back, "How many?"

"Four or five of the bad guys. Ten or fifteen fangirls. Leslie Williams," he said the last name very quietly.

Kate's head snapped up and her eyes flew open, "That woman is an unscrupulous vulture."

"Yes," he nodded, "Especially for a legitimate reporter."

"Why are they out there? And why now, it was quiet all day?" she groaned.

"Natalie Rhodes is apparently in town, doing press for the new movie, and they have descended upon us like a plague."

"That is a horrible reason for them being here."

"Yes. Give them the silent treatment?"

"Oh, yeah, silence for sure," she nodded and then looked over at the stairs, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever the other side of town takes us."

"That doesn't help me decide what to wear," she gave him a pointed look and crossed her arms over stomach.

"Lets go to the zoo!"

"The zoo?" her eyebrow inched toward her hairline.

"Yeah, and why not? It's perfect. You like the zoo, I like the zoo. It's nothing too strenuous. Mother won't be there."

"Which zoo?"

"Central Park. Kate, she'll never find us at the zoo," he looked so excited.

So excited, in fact, that she could not say no, "Fine, but I'm too pregnant to drag you away from the sea lions."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"No, Kate, I really will be good," he was practically bouncing.

"Rick... I already said yes," she left him standing there actually bouncing and went upstairs to change. He quickly chased her up, and caught her before she was even to their door.

"You're awesome," he kissed her cheek, and walked in with his arms wrapped around her, "Have I told you that today?"

"Nope," she extricated herself and went into their closet.

"Well, you are," he leaned against the door and watched her decide what to wear.

"Uh huh," she paused at a hanger and then kept moving.

"You. Are," he came up behind and pulled a hanger down.

"That one?" she asked turning to face him.

"This one," he handed the hanger to her and left to go dig the zoo passes out of his desk drawer.

Quickly removing the morning's athletic wear she slipped the dress over her head. Smoothing it down she went into the bathroom to try and do something with her hair. She raked her fingers through it try and get it to lay down, "Just not gonna behave are you?"

Continuing to stare at her reflection she finally settled on parting her hair down the left side. She turned sideways to check the dress out, she happily noted that the seersucker of the skirt seemed to be slimming from where it began above her protruding stomach to where it ended above her knees. She pulled her mother's ring and the chain it was on out of the jewelry box on the vanity. She slipped it over her head, and pulled her hair out from under it. She let the ring drop onto black bodice of the dress and quickly applied a little bit of make-up, with a final look in the mirror she made her way back into the closet to find a pair of shoes.

"Wow." He was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

She sat next to him and slipped the flats on, looking over she teased, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Best I could do on short notice, and you know you make me speechless."

She took his hand and lay her head against his shoulder, "Rick?"

"Yes?" he turned his head toward her.

"Lets go," she lifted her head up, "If we're getting out of here I want to get the getting out part over and done with." She stood and went around the side of the bed to grab her phone off the charger.

He waited at the door for her and once she had rejoined him they went out and down the stairs, "Walk?"

She looked out the window, "Yeah, it doesn't look too hot out there." Taking her wallet and sunglasses from her purse by the door she slid the glasses on to the top of her head and turned to see where he had gone.

He reappeared holding the camera, "Pictures."

She laughed and dropped her phone and wallet into his pants pocket, "Of course. You have to document every trip we take to the zoo."

"Yes. Yes, I do," he opened the door and swept his arm toward the hall, "Ladies first."

She shook her head and went out ahead of him stopping at the end to call the elevator up, "Did you bring a Sharpie?"

"Do I ever travel unprepared?"

"All the time," she replied honestly thinking of their last vacation. He'd forgotten to pack his underwear. The time before that he'd left his toothbrush. Before that it was his tuxedo, and that time he had left for a black-tie event.

He stuck his tongue out and pulled the marker from his pocket, "There were days when the fangirls would bring their own markers you know."

"There were also days when fangirls didn't repeatedly try and cross a married homicide detective," she paused as the door on the elevator slid open, "a pregnant, territorial, hormonal, married homicide detective."

"I love the way that little bit of jealousy sparkles in your eyes when you see them," he stepped in to the elevator.

She pushed the glasses down from the top of her head to over her eyes as she entered behind him, "Guess you'll have to survive without that little comfort today."

"I'll do my best," he pressed 'L' and took her hand, "Leslie probably won't buy the silent treatment."

"Yeah, she's liable to follow us to the zoo to get her scoop," she moved closer to him.

"Kate, we can go right back up, put in a movie and veg out on the couch."

"No, we've got to get this over with. Otherwise they'll bother Alexis when she comes back in, and she shouldn't ever have to deal with those wackos."

He let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulder, "I love It when the mama bear in you comes out, it's very sexy." He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, enjoying that she was currently short enough to do that to.

She let out a little laugh and gripped him tighter as the doors slid open in the lobby, "They multiplied..."

"Never a good sign. Are you sure you want to leave?" he rubbed her arm.

"Not anymore, but lets go," she sighed and then quickly added, "you owe me a five."

"What, why?"

"I found all five of them already," she smiled up at him as they walked to the door.

"Very sneaky, detective, very sneaky indeed," he smiled back at her and squeezed her shoulder as he pushed the door open.

"THERE HE IS!" came from the left

"He is sooooooooo gorgeous!" came from the right

"It's Nikki Heat!" from somewhere in the back.

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Look over here!"

"Over here, Mr. Castle!"

"Mr. Castle, rumors are circulating that Natalie Rhodes is stepping away from the series any comment?"

"Nikki! Look over here!"

The requests and yells turned into cacophonous din as Castle did his best to sign autographs and get he and Kate out of there. She stayed close to his side trying to avoid the grabbing hands. She tensed as someone latched onto her arm, and she immediately tried to pull it back. With a final jerk she was free. She hated this, it always left her on edge and antsy.

"Nikki! Can I have your autograph?"

"Nikki, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Kate!"

"Rick!"

"Castle! Can we get a picture?"

"Can you guys pose together?"

"Where are you going?"

"Can you sign this?"

"Will Nikki and Rook ever get married?"

"Nikki!"

"When does the new book come out?"

"Will they keep making the movies?"

"Are they turning Derrick Storm into movies?"

"Is it twins?"

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"Look over here!"

"Over here!"

"CASTLE, MARRY ME!"

"He's already married you dope," came a reply.

"How many more Nikki Heat books are you going to do?"

They kept pushing their way through the crowd. Hands were out, books were waving, cameras were flashing. When they neared a particularly thick spot in the crowd he pushed in front of Kate to try and separate the crowd for her. When the other side was finally in view he grabbed her hand and pulled her back next to his side.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," she wrapped her free arm his and got as close as she could.

"Mr. Castle!"

"Great," he muttered, and turned to find Leslie Williams and her camera man approaching. Plastering on a fake smile he greeted her, "Leslie, how are you?"

"Fantastic, Richard," the overly painted blonde replied. She pulled a manilla folder out from under her arm and opened it, "So let's just get right down to business."

"Of course," he replied keeping his fake smile up. Kate lessened her grip on his arm, and tried to act like she was actually involved in this interview should she need to be.

She pulled a photo out of the folder and turned it around so that they could see it. It was a candid photo of Castle pushing Kate and Lilly on a swing, a trip to the park they had taken while babysitting the little girl several weeks ago, "Something you all would care to share?"

"Our niece is none of your business."

"Mmm," she moved on to the next photo, "What about this one?"

It was a picture from this morning, Kate and Alexis exiting the yoga studio with all a whole group of pregnant women. The two were laughing, and Kate answered much to Castle's surprise, "I asked her to come to the class with me."

"Because she's pregnant."

"Because I am," she gestured to the seven months of pregnancy she was carrying.

"You can't go by yourself?"

"I didn't want to go by myself," Kate could feel herself getting worked up, and tried to push it back down. This woman made her a little nutty.

"Right. From everything I've ever been told about you that makes perfect sense," Leslie shot back and went back into her folder finally pulling out a blank sheet of paper, "So tell me Richard, the studios are already in talks about adapting your last Nikki Heat novel for the big screen, are you in on that?"

"I have nothing to do with the screenplays, Leslie, you know that."

"Rumor is Natalie is stepping away from the series, have you heard anything about that?"

"I know nothing about that. You should be asking her."

She turned her attention back to Kate, "How has your pregnancy been?"

"Wonderful, but that has nothing to do with his novels or the movies."

Leslie shut her mouth and leveled a glare at Kate, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Of course," Kate's eye roll was obscured behind the dark black of the lenses, "how are your children Leslie?"

Pursing her lips she took one look at her note sheet and then back up at them, "The forums at your official site are all atwitter with some very... controversial news, shall we say. Someone reported seeing you," she shifted her gaze back to Kate, "out grabbing lunch with a hispanic gentleman several days ago. Here we all thought it was Richard who was the playboy."

"I can assure you, that it was a working lunch. We were discussing a case he was working on in my absence from the 12th. They had come up on a dead end."

"Must be so nice to be a cop in New York City, early maternity leave."

"I don't care for your tone, but due to the nature of the work I actually do my doctor decided it would be best for me to go ahead and step away from the job," Kate tensed up again.

"Desk duty must be so hard," Leslie replied dipping her head back to her notes.

"We're leaving," he took Kate's hand and they walked around Leslie and her cameraman heading up the block to double back on the park a few streets over.

"I'm not done," Leslie turned indignantly to face them.

"Yes, you are," Castle said turning back to face her, "You can harass me all you want, but the second you start making digs at Kate or my family it's over. So, yes, Leslie, we are done. When you want to be civil call my publicist, and she will set up a meeting for you. Have a good day."

Leslie turned to her camera man with a huff, "Tell me you got that?"

Castle squeezed Kate's hand and checked behind them to see what the crowd was doing, "I'm sorry she did that."

"I told you she was a vulture. Esposito will get a kick out of making her little report, though," she added with a small smile.

"Ryan will pout about it," he pressed the call button at the corner to change the traffic lights.

"He might not," she leaned against him as they waited.

"Hmm," he considered her words, "I guess I can see him being glad it wasn't him, yeah."

The sign changed to 'Walk' and they started across the street, "But he could pout... maybe to appease him, you can have Raley be the in the media crosshairs."

"I could," he answered as they hit the sidewalk again.

They looked at each other on the curb and spoke at the same time, "Nah."

With a laugh he pulled her back to him and tucked her under his arm, "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too," she smiled and fell silent as they walked up the block.

"You're quiet." It wasn't an accusing statement, just an observation.

"Trying to figure out if I did anything stupid back there. Wondering if any of it could be attributed to leftover lunch rage."

"Couldn't be left over lunch rage." Another observation.

"Why is that?" she turned her head to look at him.

"There was no rage. No rage, no leftovers," he stopped her as she started to speak, "You got mad, but there was no rage."

"I threw cake across the room."

"I'm choosing to interpret that as your hand simply sliding into the bowl as you went to get up. Writer's authority, and all."

She shook her head, and waited until they turned the corner to speak again, "If you get writer's authority, do I get detective's authority?"

"Duh, yes. What are you detecting?"

"That we are being followed," she grew serious and he tightened the arm that was around her shoulder.

"Kate?"

"I don't think it's Leslie or one of the fangirls, but the same guy has been behind us since we crossed the street back there."

"Normally, I like that skill of yours, but right now I want to know why you didn't say something sooner," he subconsciously moved into step behind her.

They crossed again at the next street deciding to go up one more block. The man crossed too. They both started walking faster. They were ready to make another detour when he turned left and headed into a small bistro set back into an alley. Breathing a sigh of relief they slowed down, and kept on their current path to the park.

Castle's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He checked the caller I.D., "Are you ready to see my acting skills in action?"

"Impress me," Kate feigned excitement.

He pressed the answer button, "Mother!"

Kate laughed and listened as he continued, "No... I'm sorry... Mother... Mother... I told you I was taking Kate out tonight... Not fair... What... Using her against you... Mother... I am not using Kate against you..." Kate bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, "Mother you can't come to the loft and get us, we aren't there."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. No, we won't be making it to the show. Mother... I'm- Mo- Goodbye. I'm hanging up now."

Kate elbowed his side, "Don't hang up on Martha."

"Bu- Yes, I know you heard what she said. Why? Fine," he pulled the phone from his ear and held it out to Kate, "She wants to talk to you."

Kate took the phone, "Hi, Martha... Yeah, we're not there, he didn't lie to you... I just can't sit that long. I'd hate to be rude and leave... Of course, Martha... Have fun, tell Margaret hello... I will, goodbye."

"How..." he took the phone when she handed it back to him.

"She said if you didn't want to go you should've just said something."

"I think she likes you more than she likes me," he put his arm around her again as they approached the park entrance.

Kate rolled her eyes, "What makes you think that?"

He found a bench and sat them down on it, "Had I tried to tell her I didn't want to go, she would've been mad for days."

"Because you would've made up some big story to go along with it. You'd be surprised at how far a small amount of straight honesty will get you."

"Honesty, huh?"

"Yep," She took her sunglasses off, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sun on her face.

He smiled, and watched her, one of his favorite pastimes,"So, how far will I get if I tell you how beautiful you look right now?"

Red crept up her cheeks and she looked him in the eyes, "Pretty damn far."

"That's all I needed to know," he kissed her and stood up, "Come on beautiful, I want to go see the sea lions."

"Would you like to know a secret?" she asked as she stood.

"Always," he took her hand and they headed toward the zoo.

"I always figured you for a monkey guy, you act so much alike," she slid her sunglasses back on.

"You are so funny," he laughed and kept walking.

"I know," she rested her head on his shoulder as they came upon the line to get in.

Castle released her hand and pulled his wallet out to get the zoo passes, "Here you go."

"Thanks," she took hers and picked her head up as they moved forward.

"You tired?" He slid his wallet back into his pocket.

"I told you earlier I'm always tired," she laced her fingers with his as the line moved again.

"We won't stay long," he kissed the side of her head.

"Rick, I can handle a trip to the zoo, you don't have to rush," she pushed her sunglasses up as she handed her pass over to woman working the gate.

"Thank you," she handed Kate card back and let her pass through the turnstile before taking Castle's, "thank you, sir. Enjoy your visit."

He took his card back and moved further in with Kate, "Where would you like to go first?"

"Wherever you want to go," she smiled and took his hand again.

They strolled to the right quietly chatting until they stopped by the central enclosure to watch the sea lions. Castle pulled out his beloved iPhone and opened up the camera app. He switched it to video and found Kate's profile on the screen; he hit record, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes," she lay her forearms on the railing and leaned forward to see closer to their side of the pool.

"Good, and baby?"

"Baby is happy too," she turned her face to look at him, "are you recording me?"

"I am, not too sure what I'm going to do with it yet though."

She shook her head and looked back out to the sea lions, "You'll figure something out."

He was about to stop recording when a towheaded little boy approached Kate from the left. Castle estimated the boy was three, maybe four, and when he spoke Castle was very glad he kept recording.

"'Scuse me," he tugged at the hem of her skirt, "'Scuse me..."

Kate turned and bent down at him; immediately endeared by his adorable little lisp, "Hi... Are you lost, sweetheart?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you pleganant?"

Rick stopped recording as Kate chuckled, "I am, but you didn't answer my question... Are you lost?"

"No. My mommy is right over there," he turned and pointed to the frantic looking woman.

"Jimmy!" She spotted him and came running over, "Jimmy, you can't do that."

"Do what? I was just asking a question," he hopped over to the stroller and pulled his juice out of the seat.

"Run off, bother people, scare me to death?" she squatted down to his level, "Take your pick. Promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise," he took his juice and walked up to stand back by Kate, this time with his face pressed into the glass to watch the sea lions play.

"I'm so sorry, I hope he didn't bother you," she stood and turned to the adults with a pained expression on her face, "he's... rambunctious is not a strong enough word."

"He's fine," Kate smiled, "not a bother at all."

"He's adorable," Castle spoke up from behind Kate. He rewound the video on his camera and handed it over to the woman to play, "I'll delete it, I'd been recording her," he nodded to Kate, "when he came up. He really is adorable."

The woman watched the few seconds of exchange and turned bright red, "Oh... I can't believe him... I'm sorry."

"Really, it's fine," Kate tried to reassure the woman.

"'Scuse me," Jimmy tugged on Kate's skirt again.

"Jimmy..." his mother warned.

"Yes?" Kate smiled at him and bent down to his level again.

"Do you know any police officers? My daddy is a police officer. I want to be a police officer when I grow up."

"Oh, I know lots and lots of police officers," Kate smiled and ruffled his hair, "As a matter of fact I am one," Castle slipped her the wallet, and she opened it to show him the badge. She put on a mock-serious voice, "And I have to tell you... if you keep scaring your mommy like that I'll have to arrest you."

"Really?" Jimmy's eyes went big.

"Oh, yes. We can't have you scaring her like that all the time."

"I'm too little to get 'rested. I'll be good," he nodded vigorously.

"Good," Kate smiled broadly and held her hand out, "If I don't have to arrest you it means we can be friends. I'm Kate."

"I'm Jimmy!" he shook her hand and gave her a toothy grin, "what kind of police officer are you? My daddy is a..." he turned to his mother, "whas daddy do again?"

The woman gave her son an exasperated look, and looked to Kate, "He's a uniform in the 71st ."

"I'm in the 12th. A homicide detective," Kate stood up, "I remember my days on the beat none to fondly."

"I can't wait until he's off the beat," she smiled warily, "he works graveyard."

"Now _that_, is a sucky shift."

"'Scuse me," Jimmy tugged again.

"Jimmy, you can't keep doing that," his mother spoke.

Jimmy pressed on, "Who is he?" He pointed at Castle.

"That's my husband, Rick."

"Oh... Is he a police officer too?"

Castle opened his mouth to answer and Kate covered it with her hand before he could start, "No, he writes books."

"I don't know how to read," he turned back to the sea lions.

Castle peeled her hand away and pouted, "What did you do that for?

"Your self-declared honorary officer status would just confuse him," she handed him her wallet.

"I'm going to warn you now, he's just going to keep asking you questions. It's what he does to people he likes," Jimmy's mother interjected, "It makes me fear for the people he won't like."

Kate smiled, "I think we're going to move along. If he ever needs that arrest just call the 12th and ask for me."

She laughed, "Don't. I might take you up on it."

Castle took Kate's hand and they moved away from the sea lions and toward the polar bears, "I officially cannot wait for this one to get here," he placed his free hand on her stomach.

"We need to pick a name," she snuggled into his side as they walked.

"I like 'her'," he joked.

"You would," she replied as they came up to the exhibit.

He watched her watch the polar bears, "I think we should name her after your mother." He watched her straighten and then relax.

She didn't speak for several minutes, and she knew he was studying her intently. Trying to gauge her response, trying to determine if she was going to hurt him. She led him further up the path until they found an unoccupied bench to sit on. "I'd like that," she finally whispered, voice full of emotion.

He hugged her to him and she held on tightly, "I'm glad to hear that."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly, "Did we just name our baby?" She rested her forehead against his.

"At least part way," he fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"I want an ice cream," she spoke again.

"Then lets go find you one," he stood and helped her up. They circled past nearly all of the remaining exhibits before finally finding a vendor with ice cream. "Here," he passed her a cone.

"Thanks," even though the evenings' breeze had taken away some of the heat, the ice cream had started melting almost immediately, "Alexis would accuse us of spoiling our dinners if she saw us."

"Let her," he chased a rivulet of ice cream back up the cone.

She ate her ice cream silently while they moved toward and out the exit. Once outside the zoo, they started walking back home, "Do you think they're still out there?"

"Could be," he peeled the napkins away from his cone and took a big bite out of it, "Dollar for your thoughts?"

She turned an eyebrow upwards, "A dollar?"

"Yes, they're worth way more than that but I don't think you would take more than a dollar a piece for them," he replied catching a drop of ice cream right before it fell off of her cone.

"I was trying to think of names that sounded good with Johanna," she gave up on trying to keep up with the runny mess and dumped the rest of the cone in a nearby trash can.

"I know what doesn't sound good with it," he stated.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Richard," he held a finger up cutting off a response that was never on her lips, "No, I know you wanted to name her after me too, but it just doesn't sound good, Kate. I'm sorry."

She laughed, "You're right. It's just awful."

They made their way back out of the park, "Kate, is Johanna going to be her first name or middle name?"

"I guess it will just depend on what we find to go with it," she answered holding the hand that belonged to the arm he had slung over her shoulder.

They made the rest of the way back to the loft joking and laughing with each other. Rounding the corner they were pleased to see no crowd at all waiting by the building, and slipped inside. The doorman greeted them, and they entered the elevator.

He let them in and emptied his pockets onto the island counter, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Me? Nothing. Your child? A horse."

"I don't think I can do horse, can you ask her to pick something else?"

"Fix something light, I'm going to go upstairs and lay down."

"Noodles?"

"Macaroni?" She grinned.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," he kissed her and turned to start making the mac and cheese for them. She was about halfway up the stairs when he realized he'd neglected something, "What do you want for dessert?"

"You," she tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall, laughing when she heard the box of elbow noodles hit the floor.

"Very, cruel," he called out after her.

"Fix the macaroni, Rick. Your goal in life is to keep me happy isn't it?" She was in their room at this point, but she could hear him cooking, and asking their dinner to cook faster. She changed into something more comfortable and lay down with his laptop.


	4. Dinner and A Movie

Disclaimer: They aren't my creations. Lame I know.

Notes: Last chapter of this one, and it might be a few days before I get started on the actual sequel to Even Writers. _Might._ I don't really know where the next week is going to take me. I have a huge test coming up in Copyright Law, and some heavy duty birthday celebrating to do on monday and tuesday. I'm already working on where the new story is going to go though, don't worry! These mistakes are all mine. ALL. You can't have them. I'd also like to point out I actually like the names I've listed in their searchings. :D I apologize if the french is wrong google translator isn't the most accurate thing out there.

As is becoming my favorite thing to do, I've dropped some easter eggs in this one too, can you find them?

Thanks again for all the reviews, and No1castlefan got it right. I lifted the part with Jimmy straight (well that's a lie, I did extend the scene) from an interview Stana had done with Bonnie Hunt, if you haven't seen the interview I suggest checking it out on the YouTubes. She does accents and lisps and childhood stories.

Allons y!

* * *

Castle carried two bowls of macaroni upstairs, and slid into the bed next to her, "Dinner, is served."

She smiled and pushed his laptop off to the side, "Yay."

"Here," he offered her the bowl, "what are you looking at?"

"Names," she answered after taking a bite of the pasta.

"Find anything good?"

"No, found a lot of names I just hate though."

"Lots of those out in the world," he took a large bite of pasta, "hot."

"I would say something, but you'll never learn," she shook her head at his mouth fanning.

"What letter did you get to?" He asked after his mouth had cooled.

"Still in the A's," she picked the laptop up and handed it to him.

"Adria... Ainslee... Allyson... Angela... Astrid... Ava... Ayla..." he paused long enough to eat some more, "Blaire... Blaire might work with Johanna," he turned to look at Kate.

"No," she shook her head and kept eating.

"Then further into the alphabet I go, pick a letter."

"R."

"I already told you we can't name her Richard," he clicked on the hyperlink at the bottom that took them to the R names, "No... No... Raina?"

"No."

"Remy."

"We're not naming her Remy. S."

"Changing letters so fast on me... well fine then," he clicked to the S's, "Simone?"

"Non, je n'aime pas ce nom," she replied in a perfect French accent. She went back to eating her macaroni.

"That was so hot..." he stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Flies are getting in," she closed his mouth for him and went back to her bowl.

"Okay you don't like Simone," turning back to the screen and continued going through the names, "Sophia?"

"Nothing with an 'a' sound at the end."

"Well, there goes Olivia too," he clicked to a new letter and Alexis knocked on the door, "Hey, pumpkin!"

"Hi," Alexis stepped in, "What are you guys up to?"

"We are picking names out. Did you get dinner?"

"Paige and I grabbed a burger, find anything good?" Alexis edged closer.

"She has shot everything down I've picked out so far," he jerked his head toward Kate before downing another bite of macaroni.

"You keep picking names with too many 'a' sounds in them, it just sounds sort of silly to me," she defended.

"Silly how?" he asked.

"It just rolls of your tongue weird, two names together ending in that sound."

"So you guys are obviously going with Johanna," Alexis interrupted their banter.

"Yeah," her father beamed.

"Anything sound good to you?" Kate asked taking another bite of her dinner.

Alexis sat on the end of the bed, "You're asking me?"

"Lex, she _is_ your sister," Kate sat her empty bowl aside, "Anything sound good to you?"

"I can't believe you want my suggestions," Alexis was speaking more to herself as she closer her eyes and tried to run through names in her head.

"I bet they are all better than mine have been," Castle offered, "Even more importantly, you should be involved in this."

"I'm coming up empty," Alexis finally spoke, "Sorry, but thank you for asking."

"It's okay," Kate smiled, "we still have time to pick."

Alexis started to respond when her phone interrupted, "Hi... Really? Okay, yeah... No, I understand. Bye"

"What was that about?" Castle asked noting Alexis' fallen face.

"Emily isn't going to be able to make it to the movie tonight," Alexis pouted, and then turned to her face up with a big smile, "That sounds perfect with Johanna. Emily."

"Emily Johanna Castle," he tried it out, "It does sound nice."

"I think she does too," Kate smiled and offered by way of explanation, "I think she just bruised my liver in her excitement."

"She gets that from you."

"So... is it settled," Kate looked back and forth between Alexis and Castle, "Emily Johanna?"

"I like it," Alexis replied, before standing up, "I'm going to go meet everyone for drinks before the movie."

"Have fun, be careful."

"I will, Dad."

Castle moved the laptop and his now empty bowl the nightstand and then scooted down in the bed until he was nose to belly next to Kate, "I'm very glad you like your name, but could you do me a favor and not hurt your mommy?"

Kate laughed and put her hand in his hair, "I don't think it works that way."

He ignored her and kept on, this time bring a hand up to stroke the side of her stomach he wasn't talking to, "You see, Emmy, I'd like to keep her around for a very, very long time, and if you keep kicking her like that we're gonna have a problem. While we're at it... Do you think that you could maybe come out looking like me?"

"Ego, much?" Kate tugged his hair a little.

"Nothing to do with ego," he sat up and looked her in the eyes, "I can barely survive having one of you around. I might get all the fangirls, but you get the longing stares. The bumping elbows. The open mouths. The jealous wives, girlfriends, and fiances. The wolf-whistles. The whispers. The once, twice, and thrice overs. If she looks like me none of that will happen, and I will survive her teenage years."

"That is the sweetest and most backward compliment you have ever come up with," she leaned forward and kissed him, "but you would still be in trouble."

"Huh?"

"Alexis looks like you," she sat back against the headboard and waited for it click. When he went pale she laughed.

"Why did you have to do that?" he moved toward her on the bed, "Hmm? Couldn't just let me live in denial?"

"Nope," she grinned and pressed herself further into the headboard, "It's my job to keep your grounded."

"Well, it was mean."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him so close that their noses were brushing, "You'll forgive me."

"I will?"

"Mmmhmm," she answered before sealing their lips in a searing kiss.

"You're right," he answered after breaking the kiss, "Forgiven."

"I told you," she unwound her arms from his neck and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"What was that for?" he slid his hand across her cheek and into her hair.

"I told you earlier that I wanted dessert," she moved on to the next button.

"Yes, yes you did, I can't seem to remember what it was you wanted though?" he moved his face down to her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses from collarbone all the way up to her ear.

"Neither can I," she grinned undoing a third button.

"I think you do," he grazed her earlobe with his teeth.

She pulled his face away, and kissed him roughly, "You talk too much."

"I know," he pulled her back to him and they necked like the teenagers they secretly were for an hour.

When morning rolled around neither one would be able to explain the broken bowl in the floor, or willing to explain how their hickeys got there.


End file.
